


Once Upon a Dream

by CheshiresArrow (TheWriterEs)



Series: Clint Winchester [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bobbie is a baddass and I love her, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Husband, Clint Barton is a Good Dad, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Henriksen lives, More Bobbie? Ok, Sorry no actual Sam and Dean, They're busy, false reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterEs/pseuds/CheshiresArrow
Summary: This is the life that Clint always wanted. Isn't it?10th in the series.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Cooper Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Clint Winchester [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, what even is a regular upload schedule? I guess I did kind of warn you about dropping off the face of the planet... again... Not sure when the next would be, but hopefully you guys will like this in the mean time. Anyways...
> 
> I've wanted to do this kind of story for a little while, but it needed to be at the right point in the time line that I'm trying to stick to. I can't remember what story I read that made me want to do this - it was Clintasha and on FF.Net way back when. If anyone knows, comment it and I'll credit the author :)

_Time and date unknown_

“Wake up, babe,” his wife kissed his neck. “The girls have that recital at school today.”

“Ugh,” Clint groaned, rolling over into his pillow. “Doesn’t that start in like, ten hours?”

She chuckled. “Yes, but we still need to get ready for the day. Or do you _not_ want to be a productive member of society?”

He sighed and sat up, grinning at the face of his wife. “Is that an option?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked into the adjoining bathroom. “No, it’s not. Hurry.”

He laughed as he got out of bed and began to dress.

* * *

_Before – February 2008_

Laura hated it when he had to go on missions in the field. Although, he reasoned with her, they weren’t dealing with demons, werewolves, djinn, or any other supernatural creature. Just your run-of-the-mill mad scientist that wanted to control minds. The usual. Besides, he had Natasha to watch his back, and he would trust the younger woman with his life.

But, she was lonely without him. Sure, there was Cooper, and Adam was living here now, but it wasn’t the same. She grinned as she walked towards the dining table from the kitchen, watching Adam work on his homework with Cooper in his lap. Maybe she should look into getting a dog to keep her company. Although, she thought as she watched the boys, a puppy would be kind of hard to deal with in her current situation.

“You sure that you’ll be okay? The three of you?” All three of them turned to Clint, who had come down stairs with a duffle slung over his shoulder. Cooper babbled happily at the sight of his father.

Laura kissed her husband’s cheek.

“Of course. And I’ll have a surprise ready for you when you get home,” she said with a smile, “So make sure that you _do_ come back.”

Even after reassurance from him, she felt a heavy feeling stir in her stomach as she watched him walk out of the front door.

* * *

Nick Fury was _fucking tired_. Sure, Barton was probably one of the best agents that he had, and he would never have had the Black Widow enter into his employment had the archer never become an agent, but… why did this man have to cause so much damn paperwork? Yes, they were always on the lookout for up and coming agents, but that’s what the _recruitment_ teams were for. Not fucking field agents.

“Since Barton was so happy to get you a job,” he drawled as he dropped a thick stack of files to the new agent in front of him, “I’m sure you won’t mind tagging along with him and Agent Romanoff?”

Victor Henriksen, former FBI Agent, showed no outward signs of nervousness as he took the stack, although Fury thought he was likely overwhelmed at being thrown into the field so soon after starting his new career path.

“No, not at all, sir.”

Fury glared at him, although he should probably direct his annoyance towards Barton.

“Good. Don’t die.” He sat in his chair behind his desk, folding his fingers together and leaning back, looking somewhat imposing. “More fucking paperwork for me.”

_Time and date unknown_

He loved how normal it felt to drive the kids to school, both girls chattering away in the back seat of the car while his beautiful wife smiled at him from the passengers seat. How glad he was that at least one of the kids, Violet, had inherited her mother’s beautiful red hair. Edith’s own hair more resembled her father’s.

_His son’s hair was a dark shade of blonde, and getting darker every time he came home._

Clint blinked, and his thought slipped away into nothingness. The car was parked in front of the elementary school, and the twins climbed out of the car without a look back at their parents. Natasha’s hand rested on his shoulder. _When had they stopped driving?_

“Are you okay?” Nat asked him, a concerned look on her face.

“Of course, hon.”

* * *

_Before_

“You’ll be on surveillance, off-sight. Nat and I will talk to you through the coms, and you and Phil will monitor us and send someone in if we’re compromised.” Clint didn’t know why he was worried; after all, Henriksen knew how to handle himself and had already dealt with some pretty heavy shit. Even still, S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t the same as working for the police, or even the FBI.

The mission _was_ going well, he would admit, and Henriksen and Coulson were working well together.

But.

No one expected the _fucking_ scientist to be crazy enough to gas the fucking bunker he and Nat were storming.

* * *

_Time and date unknown_

Their house was empty when they got home, the twins still wearing their outfits for the dance lessons Nat insisted they take.

_No one in their family danced, but he and Laura had done a pretty good job at their first dance for the wedding reception. Only her immediate family was there, but John and the boys, as well as Bobby, had shown up at their courthouse wedding the day before the ‘official’ wedding took place._

No – he and Nat had eloped, as they were both orphans.

_Natasha spoke of her family rarely, but he knew the man who raised her still lived in Russia. He’d once asked if she thought his Hunter upbringing made his childhood weirder than his, and she’d only laughed._

Clint shook his head, cupping his hands under the faucet and splashing cold water onto his face.

It didn’t feel like anything.

“What do you want for dinner?” Nat called from downstairs. “I have some new recipes that I’m excited to try!”

He looked at himself in the mirror. Since when did Natasha Romanoff cook? But… hadn’t he bought her a cookbook for Christmas? Or had it been a stupid spy novel that was absurdly inaccurate? What-

“I said, what do you want to order?” Her voice came from behind him, and he turned, watching her suspiciously.

“I thought you were cooking?”

“Me?” She laughed, walking forward and kissing his cheek. “Since when do I cook?”

He smiled weakly.

“Oh, yeah. How could I forget?”

* * *

_Before_

Coulson was not happy. Sure, the newbie wasn’t too bad, and sure missions like this happened all the time, but could they ever catch a break? At least – he knocked quickly and quietly against the wooden underside of his desk – no demons were involved. This time. Hopefully.

“Any word on backup?” Henriksen asked him, and he tore his gaze away from his monitor to the other man.

“Mockingbird is en-route, ETA one hour,” he responded, turning back to the screen. “Our, ah, oversight about the bunker has been reported. She’s going in with a suit and mask.”

Henriksen grunted his acknowledgment, typing something into his own report.

“At what point do you tell his wife about this?”

Coulson paused.

“After.”

* * *

_Time and date unknown_

As Clint lay in bed that night, with the only sound coming from Natasha’s soft breathing, he tried to think about what he knew.

  1. His name was Clint _~~Winchester~~ _
  2. He was 37 years old and had been married for five years.
  3. He had two children, and no other family
  4. He -



Wait.

Barney. Mom. Dad.

Hadn’t they been to the house when the girls were born? He remembered his brother’s reaction to the babies – _no, baby?_ – and he had shown the picture to his dad when they were…

This wasn’t real. Barney hadn’t met his children, but _Sam and Dean_ had come when Cooper was a new baby. His son.

 _His_ _Son. Laura. The_ _farm_. The gas must’ve put him under, and he supposed crazy scientist nut-job man put him in a nice little dream world to keep him out of the way. Too bad he’d made it so unrealistic for him.

As he lay there, in a bed, in a room, in a house, in a _world_ made of nothing more than his own brain and some helpful chemicals, he fought to wake up, to leave.

The room, lit dimly from moonlight streaming faintly inside, seemed to grow darker.

“You can’t leave.”

The bedroom was now empty, and he stood in the middle, watching as his wife and kids – no, not his wife and kids. _Laura. Cooper_. _This is not real, Clint Barton._

The false Natasha materialized slowly into the room, hidden partially by shadow. Both Violet and Edith stood by her side, expressions blank. The more he tried to look at them, the more he realized that their faces had been blurred slightly, as if they were a memory only faintly recalled.

“You want to be here. You want to have a life for you, a life that lets you be the husband and father you deserve to be. What we deserve.” Fake Natasha’s voice was flat. Funny, that was the most she had seemed like her real self.

“I love Natasha. She’s one of my best partners, and friends,” Clint admitted. “But not like this. And you’re not her.”

* * *

_February 2008_

“Wake up, Hawk-guy.” There was an incessant tapping on his cheeks, and Clint struggled to open his eyes. “There you go, just like that.” He was awake, and laying on a gurney in a room that looked as though it had seen better days. It appeared to be part of the bunker they’d been sent to, and Bobbie Morse was leaning over him, smacking his face none too gently. She grinned at him.

“Good morning, princess. Widow’s outside, woke her up just before you.” Bobbie straightened up, extending her hand for him to grab and helped him to his feet. “Lunatic’s been dealt with.”

“You’re not going to let me live this down, are you?” Clint grumbled, but smiled at her all the same. “It’s good to see you, Morse.”

She chuckled, and the two made their way towards the exit.

“Just help me out with a few projects here and there, and we can call this even.”

Clint was fine, although his pride was a little hurt knowing that he’d been so easily taken out during what should have been a simple in and out mission. He supposed that Nat was probably seething, even though she’d never show it.

* * *

As he walked through the front door of the farmhouse, Cooper barreled towards him, gripping his pant leg tightly, and Laura rushed over to greet him.

“Adam’s out with some school buddies,” she said, and he pulled her and their son to him tightly, burying his nose into his wife’s hair and breathing in her sent. She was solid. She was _real_.

“I’ll stay up late so I can see him when he gets here. I’ve had enough sleep for a while.” He straightened and she took a step back. Lifting Cooper into the air – with the toddler giving a giddy laugh – he reminded her, “You said you had a surprise for me?”

Her grin – if it was even possible – grew wider.

“I do. Clint, I’m pregnant.”

END


End file.
